


What Do You Love?

by uwudemon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I Love You All, I am not sure if I should make this multi-chapter or not, I'm also looking at you chloe, This is amy's fault, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwudemon/pseuds/uwudemon
Summary: Kara's thoughts are more than the sunshine smile she gives.





	

 

**"I also love baking, you know."**

Voice soft yet clear like water filled my ears. I looked up from my fidgeting hands and saw her eyes sparkle as she smirked at me. Heat rushed up to my cheeks, but I let them be like the cherries she loves to kiss. After all those years of seeing the vast universe- from the light Dodielaer galaxy to the emotional Xyleth leaves from Laurcizanth-, there is nothing compared to her eyes... And skin... Or anything about her, really. I pushed up my glasses and smiled at her, letting my shoulders relax, thinking it would slow down my fast heart beat. "Well, maybe you could teach me how to bake some time?"

Lena's eyes widened, but quickly recovered her composure. Maybe she didn't expect for me to say that, did she? I never had a clear vision of things like this restless city. Busy, so many distractions, so many things. I hear heartbeats everywhere, talks left and right, the air, the grass, I hear everything, but I never heard myself. When I realized that, I also realized that if I can not listen to myself, who would? Yes, I may have friends and family, but I have gave so much to them that there is no 'me' anymore. They have tried, but I just smile and pretend. I care about them more after all.

She chuckled, held my hand, and nodded. I could feel a lump up my throat, but I gulped it down easily. Her dark, yet light-scented perfume filled my sense of smell, her cooling touch filled my feelings. I smiled wider and said, "Next Saturday, Lena?"

Like the pale moon in the darkest night, Lena listened and gave though I had nothing to offer back. "Absolutely."

 

* * *

 

**"Please read "The Land of The Blue Flower" to me, Kara... If that is alright with you." ******

**"Of course, I would, Lena." ******

I smiled, but my heart barely could. Lena's sick and I have offered to take care of her. It would have been weird, I know, but with the current events in National City, the DEO somehow got me into this place. Mon-El lost it and teamed up with Livewire to 'prove that I will regret not liking him back.' got Lena hurt... You get the point. I just placed a huge amount of trust in him. I knew he's choice of words and way thinking was due to him being a Daxam, but I thought if I showed him there is more than their beliefs, he could change... I knew this could happen, but hope is stronger than fear.

As I said the delicate words for her, I noticed how her green eyes are softer than before. I noticed how the subtle glisten of her pale skin makes the dark ambiance feel beautiful, how her small reactions make the words more than what they are, how her raven hair smelled like the fragrant air from the fertile planet of Ophilkyza. It had the most wonderful plants, but there were also a lot of poisonous plants for us Kyrptons there. Life basically is like that though, it's a web of business contracts of both waiting to be signed and have been signed papers.

I never knew Lena could be so peaceful. She has been surrounded by chaos all her life. This is a good change of route.The book suites her well.

"I... I like this book." I held her hand as I looked at her both with care and surprised

She laughed, lightly, filling my stomach with honey and marshmallows. She sat up- though shaky, she still went for it- and placed a soft kiss on my cheek. "Since you like that, you wouldn't mind if we eat the blue berries, right?"

"What if I said no?" I jokingly breathed out. I'm glad she couldn't read my mind, or else she'll know she takes my breathe away. Wowzer, that was really cheesy. I guess I have to stop re-watching Steven Universe for a while.

Lena puffed her cheek and pouted. I laughed and turned around to give her a piggy back ride."Hop on then, Lena."  
"I'm big enough, Kara. You know that."

"Well, why not try it? I mean, we are alone and you're sick. Let's make the best out of this boring day!"

I felt her climbing unto my back. I giggled and started to carry her to the kitchen. She whispered,"I get the big blueberries."

 

* * *

 

**Have you ever taken a stroll in a place like Radiator Springs at night with all the new great 80's-ish night? Or walked home in a small-not-so-busy city? I have, and it felt lonely, cold, dark, yet somewhat vivid. I have always felt like that, no exceptions... Until Lena. She could fill my energy back up to full in the middle of the sunless night. Her giggle was infectious, her soft hands melted my iron flesh, I mean, everything about her made me see so many things. ******

I remember... She asked me something that made me realize so many things.

_"Kara? What do you love? Or like who?"_

_"Not to be rude, Lena, but why do you ask?"  
_

_She looked down to her hands then faced the lilac-orange sky. She opened her mouth, letting the words fall down like water to a waterfall.  
_

_Well, i-it's just I feel something. It's like a warm feeling. A fire. It fills me up; heats my cold interior and makes me relax. But I know... I know that the heat will get warmer, and I will try to adapt to that. I know it will slowly consume before I realize that I should have said it before it was too late. Fire is very beautiful, but at the same time, it is dangerous. And I-"  
_

_Then her phone rang. She gave an apologetic smile, I nodded and gestured for her to take the call. While she was talking at the other side of the room, an uneasy feeling pool into my veins. They choked me and sent surges of electricity under my skin. I gulped down my thoughts and sat straight up, trying to feel better. But I didn't.  
_

_**I realized something so important.  
** _

Here she is now, in my arms, whispering lullabies to me as my tears hit her pale face. I wiped it and I caressed her cheek. She smiled and used her depleting strength to kiss me. She tried to say something, but I shook my head and placed my fingers on her lips. I kissed her again, looked into her dazzling green eyes, and I released the fire in me, for her to replace it.

The fire went into her ears and she heard, **"You know what I love?"**

She raised her eyebrows. I smiled, holding unto her as I counted the exact time of what is to happen to her. **"I love you." ******

**The illness took her last breathe, but it took my love and happiness away. Everyone has been there for me, but they have their own lives and I respect that, but Lena... She gave all what she had and I gave all I have to her. ** _And I knew on that day what I truly loved, and it was her._****

****

 

****

 

****

**Author's Note:**

> Question: Should this stay as a one shot or not???? 
> 
> x. Pantheeh 
> 
> P.S I love you guys.


End file.
